


Jitsu on You

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heres my beautiful excuse to write about Sam riding Gabriel, M/M, Martial Arts AU, Topping from the Bottom, abuse of karate terminology, human!AU, jiu jitsu turned sexual, lawyer!Gabriel, lawyer!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have been friends-with-benefits seemingly as long as there's been... well, their friendship in the first place. The two lawyers slash black belts find solace in each other for anything. It's nice, non committal, and it's got amazing sex. Aka the one where it's raining and Sam wasn't planning on getting laid.





	

Sam and Gabriel had been very good friends for a very long time.

They both went to the same martial arts dojo, liked the same music, worked at the same law firm, liked the same sushi place, both always smelled every candle they saw, and they both loved to drive their siblings up the wall; be it Gabriel's flat out ingenious pranks or Sam's more subtle "mannerisms" he just used to get on everyone's nerves.

And then there was that minor detail that they had sex on a semi-regular basis. That only served to make their relationship with each other stronger, something just a little more complex than friends. Gabriel added the "with benefits" part to humor his friend Charlie, who insisted they were "totes a thing" and was borderline begging that they officially went out, and why wouldn't they? They hadn't dated anyone since they met each other, back in a rainy November nine years ago. It was obvious they enjoyed each other's company romantically, but they simply weren't ready for the commitment, labels, and offhand comments. If there was one thing Gabriel Milton hated, it was feeling like he was tied down and stuck in one place. And if there was one thing Sam Winchester hated, it was being pegged as something he's not and having other people make assumptions about his life when they knew nothing about him.

Plus, Sam and Gabriel both knew there would be some nasty jokes to Gabriel about being Sam's bitch some messed up crap like that. People seemed to be unaware that the five-foot-seven third degree black belt could kick their ass from Seattle to Mexico and was more than capable of getting Sam on his knees. Consistently.

Which is why they kept telling themselves that non-committal fucking was just fine, thank you.

*

Sam groaned as he pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up, shoving papers haphazardly into his briefcase before slamming it shut and leaving his office with an unceremonious kick to the door.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Winchester." the secretary, Pamela, said and Sam nodded at her as he screeched to a halt in front of the firm's doors. It looked like a monsoon had decided to park itself over the city and it was currently torrentially downpouring. Pulling out his phone, he speed dialed 7 and pretty soon a chipper voice was crackling through the receiver.

"Hiya, kiddo!" Gabriel greeted and Sam smiled. It was nice to hear his voice after a day like today. "Hey, Gabriel. If you're not doing anything right now, could you come pick me up? It's a goddamn hurricane out there." Sam replied. The phone rustled and Sam guessed Gabriel was looking out the window, because he heard an indignant huff before Gabriel brought it back to his face.

"Yeah, I'll come getcha, I just have to stop by the dojo afterwords for some stuff. But if you don't mind that, sure. We don't want your pretty face to get all wet from just rain, now do we?" Gabriel snickered. Sam grinned and nodded, responding with a "sounds good" before hanging up.

He chatted about his new case with Pamela before there was a honk outside and Sam looked out to see Gabriel's red Corolla. He ran out with his obnoxious neon flower umbrella, up to the doors where Sam was standing. "C'mon!" he said, hustling Sam under the umbrella and dashed through the rain to his car. He threw open the passenger door for Sam, who clambered in, before jumping into the driver's side. His hair stuck to the back of his neck and a few stray raindrops had splashed him, making his gi cling to him in places. He threw the car into drive and sped away precariously from the firm.

There was a companionable silence before they got on the highway, and Gabriel relaxed slightly.

"So, how was work? Probably horrible since I wasn't there to give you your lunch break blowjob." Gabriel snickered and Sam smacked his shoulder. "You're absolutely insufferable. But it actually was pretty horrible. It's a little better now that we get to relax a little, but Mr. Crowley assigned a nasty first degree murder case to me. The guy I'm defending is innocent, but the physical evidence is definitely seriously incriminating when interpreted incorrectly. Luckily, we've got a couple good amicus briefs coming in to help support him." Sam said and Gabriel nodded. "I just love it when you talk lawyer to me, Sammy. Makes my lady parts tingle." he scoffed and Sam rolled his eyes. "You're a lawyer too, dumbass. And by the way, when we're at the dojo, mind helping me out with trying some randoori techniques? I've got a demo on Sunday for the orange belt graduation." he said and Gabriel nodded. "Sure. I love being your little playmate." he joked before turning off at the exit.

The trip through town to Morningstar Martial Arts took only five minutes, and by that time the rain had let up. They got out of the car and Gabriel adjusted his gi slightly, fishing around for his keys in his back pocket. Washington usually had a temporary period of cool weather set in after a storm, so Sam was grateful for the warmth of the dojo after Gabriel got the doors unlocked. It was closed every Friday, a nice reprieve from the daily grind of cardio most of the instructors dealt with each day. Gabriel was the second highest belt, before Sam and after the owner, who he was good friends with. His name was Chuck and he gave Gabriel a spare set of keys for him to get in and use the gym on the days it was closed and he wanted to practice.

Sam felt at home among the open floor plan and Asian scripts painted all over the walls, with a giant bansai tree mural covering the slightly more secluded practice nook. Gabriel busied himself going into his office and getting his bo staff while Sam went into the back to change into his own gi. He decided against wrapping his belt around his waist and Gabriel smirked at him as he came back out, leaning slightly on the staff that was at least as tall as he was.

"Lookin' good, Sasquatch." he commented and Sam grinned. "Can we work on some randoori, or are you gonna decapitate me with that thing?" he responded and Gabriel laughed, before picking it up and twirling it like a baton before spinning around backwards and whirling the staff forward so it just barely touched Sam's nose.

"Actually, I was thinking we could get kinky and I would shove this up your ass." Gabriel said with a dead serious expression and Sam rolled his eyes. "Just get on your knees." Sam said and Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. "Ooh, bossy-" he started but Sam cut him off by forcibly pushing him down and getting on his knees as well to face him. Gabriel's eyes darkened. " _Pushy_ , are we?" Gabriel growled and Sam glared at him. "It's been a long day and I really should work on this, Gabe." Sam said and Gabriel shook his head.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You work too much. Why not take some breaks from the firm like me and work at home sometimes? You know, all work and no _play_ makes you a very dull boy. How about this- you wanna work so bad? Let's make it fun. You win this round of randoori, I'll do anything you want. And I mean anything. And if I win, well... I'll be more straightforward with my goals. If I win, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you forget your own name." Gabriel snarled and Sam grabbed his arms in the ready postion. "Deal." he hissed back before trying to throw Gabriel's weight to the side right off the bat.

The shorter man grunted and used the momentum to pull himself to the other side, yanking backwards on Sam's arms as hard as he could. Sam had anticipated it and did the same as Gabriel, using the tug instead to swing him around so their original positions were switched. "You're getting better." Gabriel panted as they both leaned forwards in a deadlock hold. Knowing Gabriel thought he could outlast Sam, he pushed forward in seeming "final exertion" so he could scramble back and to the side, slamming Gabriel sideways into the ground. "Shit" he grumbled as he tried to get back up fast enough, but Sam had thrown a leg over his waist and pinned his arms above his head.

"You were saying?" Sam huffed and Gabriel squirmed against Sam's grip. Gabriel got a look in his eyes, that look, and Sam knew exactly what was next. But that didn't stop him from gasping out a breath when Gabriel rolled his hips up against Sam's. Sam leaned forward, his taller form dwarfing Gabriel's, putting a little more weight on his arms.

Gabriel's breathing was starting to get a little heavier, and Sam could feel him start to harden beneath Sam. He lifted half his hands off Gabriel and bore into his eyes as his hands slowly slid up Sam's sides. The only warning Sam got before he was being hauled down was both hands tangling into his hair and pulling. Sam's mouth opened in surprise, which Gabriel greedily took advantage of with one lavacious lick into his mouth. Sam pressed down fractionally harder and let himself get lost in the kiss, swallowing the shaky moan Gabriel let out. Gabriel started tugging on Sam's hair harder, kissing like his life depended on it. Sam turned his head slightly to get a deeper angle before releasing him with a sharp intake of air. Gabriel stared at him with wild eyes, licking his swollen lips while catching his own breath before Sam was ducking back down, this time to his neck.

Gabriel's arms wound around Sam as he nipped softly at Gabriel's skin, kissing and sucking his way back up to Gabriel's lips. By the time he got there, they were both rubbing off on each other slowly and Gabriel looked like a proper mess.

"I think you won." Gabriel rasped and Sam smiled like he was the cat that caught the canary. "Mmhmm. And I think I just want you to sit back and take what I'm givin'." Sam replied and Gabriel's response died on his tongue as he watched Sam suck on his fingers for a moment, until he stuck a hand down his pants, past the hard line of his dick, to-

Oh, _goddamn_.

Sam bit his lip as he finger fucked himself on top of Gabe, who couldn't do much but dig his hands into the floor and watch Sam's expression with a slack jaw. Gabriel could almost feel Sam's hand moving through the fabric, and he wasn't ashamed to say he whined when Sam rocked their erections together. "Fuckin' tease," he whimpered and Sam took his hand out of his pants, so he could shove his down and off and Gabriel was practically drooling. Sam finally raised himself up a little on his legs so he could push Gabriel's pants back as well, and- Lord, why did Gabriel find it so ridiculously hot that he was about to have sex fully clothed in his dojo?

He was so caught up in the minor details that he didn't notice Sam wrapping a hand around him and lining him up with his entrance until he was sinking down on Gabriel with a look like sin. "Oh- oh God-" Gabriel wheezed as Sam seated himself fully on him. He had a death grip behind him on Gabriel's legs, and Gabriel frankly could have come just from the bliss scrawled all over Sam's features. His eyes were shut and his breathing was erratic, coming out in harsh puffs from between his parted lips. "Jesus, Gabriel, you're so big." Sam moaned as he moved his hips sideways slightly, and Gabriel's hands flew to his thighs as he started fucking himself down as he damn well pleased, hard and fast and then he decided he would change the dynamic up.

He started moving with deliberately controlled motions, but and Sam was moving too painfully slow for Gabriel's liking. Every time he sank back down on Gabriel it was like a punch to the gut, and they both hissed harsh breaths every time Gabriel was bottomed out in Sam. After a few excruciatingly slow and hot passes up and down, Sam leaned forwards again and let himself sit all the way back down on Gabriel. The new angle let Gabriel get slightly deeper and he was able to turn his head and kiss away the sweat beading on Sam's arms.

Sam kept up the slow pace, rocking his hips minutely backwards and forwards, which made Gabriel squeeze his eyes shut in painfully tight ecstasy and toss his head back and forth in response. Gabriel grabbed a hold of the collar of Sam's gi and started thrusting up, dragging loud moans out of the man on top of him as he did so. Sam leaned back again so he wasn't covering Gabriel as much, and they started to move in sync before Gabriel felt himself going dizzy with pleasure. It lost its sense of sensuality as the two of them started to move more desperately, chasing the elusive edge of their orgasms. Gabriel grabbed Sam's hips and rocked upwards harshly, and then Sam was coming with a full body shiver, mouth falling open as Gabriel's name fell from his lips, painting the bottom of Gabriel's shirt. The sudden onslaught of _tighthotpleasure_ on Gabriel had him coming inside Sam, hands digging into his skin.

After awhile of just staring at each other with fucked-out grins, Sam finally stood up and collapsed on the floor next to him, pulling his pants back around his waist as he gathered Gabriel into his arms. The room was silent, save two sets of heavy breathing.

"We should probably wash our clothes." Sam grunted.

"I don't know if I fucked you or you fucked me in that situation. Whatever it was, that was... pretty damn good." Gabriel said by means of a response.

Sam smiled where he couldn't see and patted him on the head.

 

"Do you think Tide will work?"

"Shaddup and cuddle me, moose."


End file.
